1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to crimping stranded cable and more particularly to a cutter/crimping device for cutting or crimping stranded cable which is portable, efficient and relatively safe and used in bundling logs.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A number of patents showing prior art cutting devices for cable or the like have been discovered by a preliminary search. These patents are listed below:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,893,237 Jahnke 7/8/75 3,888,003 Brown 6/10/75 527,790 Heggen 10/23/94 3,706,245 Ban Schaik 12/19/72 492,931 Baird 3/7/93 ______________________________________
In general, these patent devices show various cutting tools, but do not anticipate the present invention. The operation and features of the present invention are new and distinct relative to the above patents.